


The Struggle Is The Same (Past and Present)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mildred being a little lost soul, and Hecate showing her squishy soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate steps in when Ethel crosses a line with her insults.  Sharing tea (and a little more of her personal life than she'd prefer) with her (favourite) student, she seeks to make her feel a little less alone and adrift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene that wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written down

“Ethel Hallow!” hissed Hecate, turning on her heel and storming back in the direction of the small gathering of students.  She hadn’t caught the conversation that had come before the unacceptable insult, but what went before didn’t matter.  She had heard quite enough to warrant her immediate intervention.  She took in the slump of Mildred’s shoulders and the startled expressions on Maud and Enid’s face before turning her gaze back to Ethel. 

“Miss Spellbody, Miss Nightshade, leave us please,” she said, her voice softer than she expected it to be.  “I’ll speak with you later if I need to.”

Enid looked as though she might argue, but a hand on her arm from Maud had her glancing a final time at Mildred before allowing Maud to drag here away. 

Turning her gaze on Ethel, she watched as the girl shrank back slightly under the force of her glare.  “It is _never_ all right to use such a word in such a derogatory fashion to anyone, far less a fellow student and coven member.  You will attend detention with me each night until the end of the month.  In addition, you will also take yourself to Miss Cackle’s office _this instant_ and explain your actions here today and gracefully accept whatever further punishment she sees fit.”  She raised an eyebrow when the girl didn’t move.  “I said _this instant,_ Miss Hallow.”

Ethel didn’t need telling a third time, practically fleeing the hallway in the direction of their headmistress’s office. 

Alone in the hallway with Mildred, who’s gaze remained firmly on the floor, Hecate crouched to be better on her eye level.  “Mildred, might I transfer us?”  At the resigned shrug of the girl’s shoulder, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, transferring them to her chambers. 

She watched as Mildred glanced up as they rematerialized, the surprise at their new location evident on her face. 

“If you’d be more comfortable elsewhere I can take us wherever you feel most at ease,” offered Hecate, waiting for the girl to look up at her.  When she did, it was with watery eyes.  Eyes that held none of Mildred’s usual fire and determination.  It was one of the few times Hecate had ever seen Mildred, who despite her diminutive stature had a presence that was more than capable of filling a room seem quite so small and fragile. 

Mildred shook her head, wiping clumsily at her eyes. 

Hecate guided her gently towards the couch before the fire, lighting it with a flick of her wrist as Mildred settled herself.  Perching on the edge of the couch next to her, she summoned a tray of tea only a moment later.  “Mildred, do you know what the word that Ethel used means?”

Mildred nodded, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“Then you understand why I reprimanded her for using it, particularly in the way she did?”

Again, Mildred nodded. 

Pausing, Hecate took a moment to consider her next words.  “Mildred, I need you to know that I’m not angry with you in any way, or trying to make you discuss something you don’t feel ready to.  I don’t know the circumstances that led Ethel to say what she did, but whatever they were, what she said isn’t right or acceptable and never will be within these walls.”  Mildred turned her head away, the hitch in her breathing betraying her tears.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t wish to,” said Hecate.  “If you’d rather I left you for a few minutes to gather your thoughts I can go.  The door would be open for you to leave when you felt ready.”

Mildred shook her head.  “Don’t go.”  Her head was hurting and her chest aching, but somehow, Miss Hardbroom’s unobtrusive presence and strangely gentle voice was enough to help keep her together.  Sniffling, she turned to look at her potions mistress, who was occupying herself by pouring tea for them both.  She watched as three sugars were heaped into the cup closest to her before the tea was stirred with an elegant swirl of a finger. 

“If you feel you wish to talk, Mildred, I promise you I will listen to anything you have to say,” said Hecate, passing over the cup of tea. 

Cradling the cup in both hands, Mildred sniffled before forcing herself to speak.  “I was talking to Maud and Enid about the joint ball with Pentangle’s.  They had been saying that I should find a date since they both had one.”

Hecate nodded.  She had heard from Pippa that one of her shyest wizard’s had asked Miss Spellbody following their latest joint trip, where they pair had bonded over a mutual love of their studies.  It was quite sweet, actually, though she’d never admit as much.  Likewise, Enid had caught the eye of one of Pentangle’s own mischief makers. 

“I don’t want to go with some boy just because they are.”  She hid her face in her teacup, taking a sip of the sweetened tea.  “That’s sort of what Ethel heard me saying to Maud and Enid,” she admitted in a much quieter voice. 

“You shouldn’t feel like you have to go with anyone, Mildred,” she said.  “It’s a joint ball and you’ve made a number of friends both here and in Pentangle’s.  Not everyone who is attending shall have a date.”  She ducked her head a little, meeting Mildred’s eye.  “If you did, however, wish to attend with a date, I hope you don’t feel that your only option would be to attend with a young wizard.”

Mildred felt her cheeks redden at her teacher’s words.  “I…I don’t know.”

Hecate put her teacup down, turning on the couch to better face her student.  “It’s okay not to know how you feel, Mildred.  It’s also okay to think you might not be attracted to wizards in the way your friends are.”

“What if…”  Mildred took a deep breath.  “What if think I might like witches?”  She looked up at her teacher, relieved when in place of the usually hard expression she was used to receiving, Miss Hardbroom was smiling softly. 

“That’s okay too.”  Hecate tried not to think of how much she wished someone had said the same to her at Mildred’s age. 

“So it’s the same as in the ordinary world?”

The potions mistress sighed.  “I’m afraid the witching world may be a little behind the ordinary world in terms of accepting different sexualities.  There are many who still frown on it and even some who find it repulsive, but things are changing for the better.”  She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Mildred’s knee.  “And here at Cackle’s, we do not stand for _any_ derogatory language, and should we find anyone using it, or who hold such ludicrous views, they will not remain within these walls for long.”

“But what if people look at me different?”

Hecate paused, taking a calming breath before she spoke next.  As difficult as the conversation was, she was glad that Mildred felt she could ask her questions.  That she had someone to help alleviate her fears, even if it had to be her.  “It doesn’t change who you are, Mildred.  It is simply part of who you are.”

“But what if Maud and Enid think differently of me now they know?”

“Mildred, Maud and Enid are you friends.  Friends who have seen you through far more than this.  It may be something they take a little time to get used to, but I doubt that this shall change anything between you.”  She leant in a little closer to her student, her voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper.  “It didn’t change how Miss Cackle or any of the staff look at me.”

Mildred’s head jerked up so quickly her plaits flew around. 

Smiling softly, Hecate removed the cup from Mildred’s grasp before she dropped it.  She found it wasn’t as hard an admission as she thought it would be, especially not when it put a little of the light back in Mildred’s eyes.  “And should you decide you feel you wish to take a young witch to the ball, you won’t be the only one with a witch on their arm.”

She was rather surprised to find Mildred looking at her with an expression of wonder on her young face. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” she nodded.  “You’re not alone, Mildred and if you ever feel you want to talk I shall be here to listen.  I know I may not be the most approachable person to discuss such a private matter with…”  She was surprised when the young witch suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom,” she mumbled against her neck.  “I promise I won’t tell anyone what you told me.” 

Placing her hands on her student’s shoulders, she waited until she stepped back before making a further admission of her own, a blush dusting her usually pale cheeks.  “It’s not any great secret, Mildred, simply not a well known fact.  I daresay, however, that attending the upcoming ball with Miss Pentangle may make it slightly more well known.  As you know, she’s not exactly one for subtlety.”

At this, Mildred grinned.  “You’re best friends again then?”

“Very much so, Miss Hubble,” said Hecate, unable to stop her smile widening.  “Now, do you feel you might be ready to go back to your friends?  They’re probably rather concerned about you.”  She rose from the couch, walking her student to the door.  “My door remains open to you, any time you need.”

Mildred smiled up at her potion’s mistress.  “Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.  For making me feel a little bit less on my own.

Watching her student retreat along the hallway away from her chambers, a fond smile on her face, Hecate allowed herself to enjoy the warm feeling in her chest.  Growing up, she had struggled in coming to terms with her own sexuality.  She hadn’t felt she had anyone to turn to, and had made some terrible decisions at the time, the worst of them putting distance and decades between herself and the witch she loved.  She hoped that in opening up to Mildred as she had, that the girl didn’t have to go through the same uncertainty and self doubt she had. 

Of course, if anyone asked, she wasn’t fond of Mildred Hubble.  Could barely tolerate the infuriatingly endearing girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hecate attends the ball with Pippa, and fluff and cuteness ensues.

“Well met, Miss Cackle,” smiled Pippa, her hand raised to her forehead in customary greeting.  “The hall is looking fabulous.”

Twirling where she stood, Ada returned the greeting.  “You and your students have arrived safely then?  And the rooms I have set aside are to your satisfaction?”

“Yes.  It was a clear flight,” replied Pippa.  “And Dimity’s rather enthusiastic broomstick welcome was spectacular.  The students all thoroughly enjoyed it.”  She paused, smiling fondly at Ada.  “I’d say satisfied is an understatement, Ada.  My students are thrilled to be able to stay the night and the rooms are lovely.  As are the favours and buttonholes you’ve laid out for them.”

Ada smiled.  “It’s a treat to have the school so full of cheer and excitement.  And you have Miss Bat and Hecate to thank for the favours.  The former for the idea and the latter for allowing access to her private greenhouse.” 

Needless to say, Hecate hadn’t breathed a word of this act of generosity, and would brush it off if Pippa so much as even mentioned it.  “I’ll make sure to thank them both.  It really is a lovely gesture.”  She cast her eyes around the hall, decorated elegantly and tastefully with beautiful floral arrangements and sweeping swathes of light fabric which moved with every slight breeze.  “I had been going to ask if there was anything I could help with, but it seems you have it covered.”

Ada nodded.  “Yes, I think we have everything in hand.  We even seem to have a little time to relax before the inevitable wave of young witches and wizards who can’t get this fastened or that to sit right.”

Pippa chuckled.  “Yes, I daresay there will be more than a few.  Each of my students carry a little alert charm to reach me if they need to, and they have been warned to be on their _very_ best behaviour so I’m hoping they won’t be too much trouble.”

“Oh, Miss Pentangle, hasn’t anyone told you?  Dealing with trouble is our speciality here at Cackles.”

*

Hecate turned at the knock at her door, waving a hand to open it as she approached, hands brushing out her skirt out of habit. 

“Hello you.”

“Pipsqueak,” breathed the darker haired witch, a smile tugging at her lips as she took in the sight of the slightly windswept blonde.  Stepping aside to allow Pippa to enter her chambers, she was not surprised when she was instead engulfed in a hug.  Bringing her own arms to rest around the blonde’s waist, she let herself nuzzle into her neck, inhaling the light floral scent that always accompanied the other witch.

“You weren’t part of the welcoming party,” said Pippa as she finally pulled back.

“I didn’t want to scare the poor children quite so early in their visit,” replied Hecate with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Pippa stepped into Hecate’s rooms properly, closing the door behind her.  “Pentangle’s students are made of sturdy stuff, Hiccup.  And besides, they’re rather more intrigued than afraid of you.”

“Intrigued?”

Pippa smiled.  “Yes.  You’re quite the celebrity to them.  One of the most eminent potion mistresses in the country.  Not to mention that fact you have, what was the phrase I overhead last week, oh yes; ‘such a good aesthetic’.”  She stepped forward, cupping the darker haired witch’s cheeks.  “I still prefer my words though.  Stunning.  Beautiful.  Mine.”

Lips curling in a smile as a deep blush flared across her cheeks, Hecate nuzzled into Pippa’s touch.  “All yours.”

Leaning in, Pippa gently pressed her lips to Hecate’s.  “And I’m yours.”  She rested their foreheads together, her smile widening as she felt the other witch’s hands slide up from where they had rested on her hips to wrap fully around her waist, holding her close.  “Are you all set for this evening?”

Hecate nodded.  She wouldn’t tell Pippa she had agonised over her choice of outfit for weeks.  Nor that she was dreadfully nervous as to what the evening may hold.  Knew she didn’t need to.  “I think so.”

“Good.”  Pippa leant in to press another quick kiss to painted lips, her arms looping around the other witch’s neck.  “Now, I hope you don’t mind my asking, but I just don’t want there to be any confusion or misinterpretation.  I know that we’re attending the ball _together_ this evening and I am _thrilled_ that we are, but I know being so open about us isn’t always easy for you, particularly in front of the students, and so I just…well…”

“You’re worried you’ll make me feel uncomfortable?”

Pippa shrugged, looking suddenly small and unsure.  “I know I can be a little more…effusive than you would often like.”  She dropped her gaze to the floor.  “Tonight feels like such a big step, for both of us, and I just don’t want to ruin it.”

Hecate waited for the blonde to meet her gaze once more.  “Pippa, you won’t ruin tonight.  You couldn’t, even if you tried.  I love you, _effusive_ as you can be.”  She paused, a smirk tugging at her lips before growing more serious once more.  “I know I can be difficult in public situations and tonight will be something new to me, but it is something I want.  I am so proud to be with you.  To be the one that you want on your arm, in your life…I don’t want you to treat me with kid gloves this evening.  I want you to just…be yourself with me.”

“You’re sure?” asked Pippa.

Nodding, Hecate smiled.  “I shouldn’t be scared.  My fear helps no one.”

“You mean Mildred?”

The darker haired witch had told Pippa by mirror the night after she had confessed their relationship to the girl.  It hadn’t been her intention at the time she had spoken to Mildred, but it had felt like the right thing to do.  Rather liberating to admit it, too, if she were honest.  As she had hoped, Pippa hadn’t minded in the least, even going so far as to ask whether she felt Mildred might welcome a mirror call from her.  “I mean me, first and foremost.  But yes, I can hardly hope to teach her that she needn’t be ashamed of who she is when it still scares me half to death to admit in public that I’m in a relationship with the most beautiful witch in the room.”

Pippa smiled gently.  “You know it’s okay to be nervous?” she asked, her fingers delicately tracing the sharp lines of the darker haired witch’s jaw.

“I do,” said Hecate, nodding.  “But for once, I want to be brave.  You make me want to be brave.”

“You’re braver than you realise, Hiccup,” said Pippa.  “I do have one issue with what you’ve said though.”

Hecate frowned. 

“You’re the most beautiful witch in any given room.”

Blushing furiously, Hecate ducked her head to rest in the crook of Pippa’s neck. 

Smiling, the blonde pressed a kiss to the side of her love’s head.  “I had something else I wanted to ask, while we’re being brave and honest.  When I visit at weekends, I stay with you in your rooms.  But tonight is a bit of a school night, so if you would prefer I stay in a separate room that’s fine with me.”

Hecate lifted her head to meet warm, hazel eyes.  “I’d like to fall asleep in your arms.”  It was the truth, simple as that.

“You’re sure?  You know that means that if any of my students come looking for me they’ll find me here?  That your students will likely know I’m here.”

Nodding, the darker haired witch smiled tentatively.  “I know.  But if either one of us is to be dragged from our beds by wayward students I know I’d prefer to have a warm pair of arms to come back to.”

“Then it’s settled.”

*

Pippa let out a sigh as she felt the tingle of one of her student’s alarm charms go off.  She pressed a kiss to the side of Hecate’s jaw before reluctantly pushing herself up from here she had been curled into the darker haired witch’s side.

“Duty calls?” asked Hecate, having felt the strange tug of magic too.

“I gave all of the Pentangle’s students an alarm charm so they could call me if needed,” nodded Pippa.  “I imagine this is the start of some pre ball nerves and wardrobe disasters.”

“I should really be doing the rounds of the Cackle’s trouble makers too,” said Hecate, easing forward to perch on the edge of the couch beside the blonde. 

“You mean you should check on Mildred?” said Pippa, smiling softly.  “You know, you are allowed to admit you have a soft spot for her.”

Hecate raised an imperious eyebrow.  “I’ll admit no such thing.  It’s a well established fact that trouble follows Miss Hubble around.  It therefore makes sense to try and head any trouble off at the pass by keeping an eye on her.”

Pippa, not buying a word of it, simply kept smiling before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to painted lips.  “I’ll meet you back here to get ready ourselves?”

Nodding, Hecate pressed their lips together one last time before Pippa shimmered out in her signature pink.  Taking a moment, she sighed before transferring herself to the door of one Miss Hubble.

She was glad of having taken a moment to brace herself when she heard the rather loud series of crashes from the other side of the door.  “Miss Hubble, are you quite all right?” 

A few moments later, the door was yanked open to reveal a red cheeked and rather harried Mildred, her hair in a magnificent mane around her face.  “Miss Hardbroom!  Thank goodness you’re here!”

Not a statement Hecate heard every day.  “Yes, Mildred, I am here.  Now what seems to be the problem?” 

Mildred turned to her, looking at her as if she had two heads.  “This!” she exclaimed, pointing to her hair.  “I was trying to magic it into a fancy French plait like my mum used to do, but it ended up like this.”

“I’d have thought,” drawled the potions mistress.  “That after your last hair themed debacle you might have learned.”  She placed her hands-on Mildred’s shoulders, guiding her to the chair before her desk.  “If you are still inclined to arrange you hair with magic perhaps we might theme one of our detentions around the subject?” 

Even as she spoke, her words held no bite.  Her tone was soft as she reached for the brush on Mildred’s desk.  “May I?”  She could feel Mildred’s magic restless in the air around them and hoped to calm her quickly and without incident. 

Mildred nodded.  “Can you fix it?”  She looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Trying her best to hide a smile, Hecate nodded.  “Yes, Mildred.  I can fix it, though I’m surprised you haven’t asked your friends to assist.”  She regarded Mildred’s answering expression in the mirror as she began to brush out her hair, murmuring a quite detangling spell under her breath.

“They were busy…” she sighed.  “Worrying about how to impress their dates.  The last thing they needed was to have to worry about my hair too.”

Hecate had to admit, for all Mildred could be foolish, she was rarely selfish.  More often than not her troubles stemmed from trying to help others, or in trying to do the right thing, misguided though she could be at times.  “I’m sure they would have found time to assist you.”

Mildred hesitated.  “Can I be honest?”

“You can say what you like, Miss Hubble,” said Hecate, placing the brush down on the desk.  “I’ve found whatever I say makes no difference in that regard.”  Concentrating, she began to weave the spell that would tame Mildred’s hair in to an elaborate plait.

“I really didn’t want to be caught up in all the boy talk,” admitted Mildred.  “I was feeling a little bit left out and I just wanted some space.”

Her expression softening, Hecate placed a hand on Mildred’s shoulder.  Such comforting contact between them was somewhat new, but she found it wasn’t as awkward as she first may have thought.  Perhaps it was the many hours spent together in detention, she thought.  They were comfortable in each other’s presence, the lines having blurred some time ago from teacher to mentor and confidant.  “If you feel that way tonight,” she stared.  “Left out, or overwhelmed, let myself or Miss Pentangle know and we will permit you to leave for a short while to collect yourself.”

Mildred smiled up at her.  “Thanks Miss Hardbroom, but I think I’ll be all right.  Felicity and I have agreed to make sure that neither of us ends up feeling left out just because our friends have dates.” 

The admission came with a blush and the nervous buzz of Mildred’s magic once more.  Choosing to say nothing, and knowing the girl would have no idea her magic was reacting in such a way to her emotions, Hecate merely nodded.  “That seems like an agreeable arrangement.”  She nodded to their reflection in the mirror.  “Now, is your hair now also more agreeable?”

Mildred grinned.  “It’s the bats, Miss Hardbroom!”

*

Transferring back to chambers, Hecate smiled at feeling Pippa’s magic already present.  Turning, she found her breath catching in her throat at the vision she found.  It wasn’t that the blonde’s dress was overly daring or revealing, but the overall effect of the soft pink floral fabric that followed Pippa’s curves before flaring out in a full skirt was delightful.  Coupled with her honey blonde hair falling in gentle waves across her shoulders, she was a vision. 

Stepping up behind her as Pippa put the finishing touches to her makeup, Hecate dropped a kiss to an exposed shoulder.  “You look beautiful,” she said quietly, her words close to Pippa’s ear. 

Turning, Pippa smiled.  “So do you.”

“I haven’t even changed yet, Pipsqueak,” argued the darker haired witch. 

Pippa shrugged.  “My statement still stands.  How was Mildred?”

Hecate rolled her eyes as she moved away to get ready herself, changing her dress with a wave of her hand.  “Nervous, it would seem.  She had tried another spell to try and plait her hair with less than successful results.  I assisted her in rectifying the situation.”  As she spoke she let her own hair down, unpinning her bun by hand before beginning to release the plait in her own hair.  “Apparently she and Felicity are attending together in solidarity of those without dates.  I suspect, however, they are not without a date at all.”

“Felicity?  She’s the one with the blog, isn’t she?” asked Pippa, who was perched on the arm of the couch, enjoying the view as she watched Hecate ready herself.  Her movements were calm and measured, and she was pleased to see that the nerves of attending together in public had yet to set in. 

“Hmm,” affirmed Hecate with a hum as she brushed out her curls, turning to ensure, as with every other time she had tried on her dress, that her hair fell to cover the low back of the gown.  “The one with the ridiculous crush on you.”

Pippa chuckled.  “Now now, Hecate.  We all had our ridiculous crushes when we were younger.  I seem to remember you were so eager to please Miss Morningstar the semester she came to train at Amulet’s.”

Hecate felt her cheeks colour.  It had been ridiculous, in hindsight.  At the time, however, she hadn’t even realised her motivations were less than studious.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

Pushing herself to her feet, Pippa crossed the room, her hand slipping beneath a dark curtain of hair to find soft skin.  “I wasn’t complaining.  I suspect she helped you realise a few things, for which I am eternally grateful,” she smirked, leaning in to kiss her lover’s bright red cheek. 

“She was a very gifted potion’s mistress,” defended Hecate, even as she knew it was fruitless.  Turning to face Pippa, she gently cupped her cheeks, bringing their lips together.  “You know it was always you?”

Smiling, Pippa brought their lips together once more.  “You are an incurable romantic, Hiccup.  And I love you for it.”  She stepped back, her hands trailing down Hecate’s arms until their fingers tangled together.  “You look wonderful.”  It was true.  The dress was a far cry from her usual style.  The top, though fitted, was less structured than her usual dresses, and flowed into a soft, swishing skirt that ended just above her ankles.  The sleeves, though long, were a find black lace, giving a glimpse of her pale skin beneath.  It was the low back of the dress, however, that was by far Pippa’s favourite feature. 

“It is…appropriate, yes?” she asked, hesitantly, suddenly painfully unsure. 

Smiling, Pippa nodded.  “It’s lovely.  Truly.”  Stepping closer, she dropped Hecate’s hands in favour of letting them slip around to the small of her back, fingers brushing sensitive skin.  “Am I allowed to do this tonight?”

Dipping her head, Hecate nodded shyly.  It had been part of the reason she had chosen the dress in the end.  Pippa’s touch had always been a comfort to her.  Her touch to her bare skin, she had discovered, even more so.  She hoped it would help ground her if the evening got to be a little overwhelming. 

“Remember, if it’s too much, you only have to say.”

Leaning in to press their foreheads together, Hecate closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of quite and closeness.  “I’ll have you there”

“Yes,” agreed Pippa.  “As close or as far as you need me.”

*

Pippa knew that Hecate had made great reassurances that she wanted to attend the ball _with_ her, but if the blonde were honest, she had expected, and prepared herself for the darker haired witch slipping away from her the moment they were in public.  She was therefore somewhat surprised when Hecate reached for her hand at the top of the staircase leading down to the main hall. 

Turning, she smiled softly as long fingers entwined with her own, and her palm came into contact with a tellingly sweaty one.  “Okay?”

Hecate nodded.  A short sharp motion.  “I love you.”

Softening at the quietly spoken words, Pippa squeezed the hand in her own.  “I love you too,” she replied before taking a step forward, beginning to lead Hecate down the stone steps. 

*

Hecate knew it was inevitable that Pippa would be swallowed up by a crowd of adoring fans at some point during the evening, but what she hadn’t expected, was to find she had her own little band of supporters.

Quite without warning, she had found herself in the middle of a small group of Pentangle’s students.  A couple she knew by name from her visits to the school, being students Pippa had pointed out as having a keen interest in and aptitude for potions.  The others, however, seemed rather in awe of her, fawning over her hair and her dress.  It was most unusual and really rather alarming. 

She didn’t think she had ever been more grateful to see Dimity as the sports teacher approached, glass of wine in hand.  She accepted the proffered glass with an appreciative smile, the overall effect looking somewhat painful on her face. 

Sensing they had lost the potion mistresses attention, and not wanting to be in the middle of an awkward teacher exchange, the Pentangle’s students dissipated with mumbled goodbyes. 

“You looked like you needed that,” said Dimity, nodding to the glass of wine Hecate seemed to be holding like a lifeline. 

“I did,” she agreed, taking a long sip.  “Thank you.” 

“The Pentangle’s fan club a little different than our own then?” smirked Dimity. 

Hecate inclined her head.  “You could say that.  Pippa had warned me that a few of her students were rather _intrigued_ by me, but…”

“You didn’t expect them to actually come up and talk to you?” laughed the sports teacher. 

Hesitating, Hecate pulled a face.  “No.  I expected them to be terrified.”

“You might need to work on the being terrifying then, because I suspect, if when you visit Pentangle’s your face looks half as soft as it does when Pippa visits here you look about as terrifying as a kitten,” said Dimity, holding up a hand when Hecate seemed about to argue.  “Before you say anything:  I don’t think it’s a bad thing.  For the students to see you as approachable, I mean.  Or to see you together in a healthy, adult relationship.  Not to put too fine a point on it, but I imagine it’s a relief for some students to see you two being open and happy.  You’re two witches at the top of their fields.  That you’re gay has never factored into or hindered that.”

Narrowing her gaze at the younger woman, Hecate paused.  “You sound as if you speak from experience?”

Ducking her head, Dimity felt a tell-tale blush dust her cheeks.  “Honestly, I don’t exactly bat exclusively for either team.  But growing up, feeling how I feel, it would have been nice to see it was perfectly normal to feel something more than friendship for another witch.”  She looked up to see understanding painted across Hecate’s features.  “It took you a long time to accept who you were, didn’t it?”

Hecate nodded.  She and Dimity often appeared at odds to those who did not know them, and while it was true, they didn’t always see eye to eye, they understood each other.  Dimity was always straightforward and open with Hecate and she tried to return the sentiment.  They didn’t make a habit of prying into each other’s lives, or in such discussions as they appeared to be having now, but when the moment arose, their conversation could be far more open and candid than many would expect.  “It did.  For the longest time, and certainly not helped by some of those I trained under, I thought it abhorrent.  Thought myself unnatural.”

“Can I ask what changed that?” asked Dimity, aware when she could and couldn’t push the other witch and where her lines were drawn.  She watched as Hecate looked out across the room, a gentle smile creeping across her lips. 

“Pippa,” said Hecate simply.  “There have been others.  Dalliances, you could say when the opportunity presented itself.  But it has always been Pippa.  She has a tremendous ability for forgiveness and for understanding me and it’s something I am endlessly thankful for.”  Catching Pippa’s eye across the floor, she found her smile widening as Pippa returned the expression before turning her attention back to the whatever discussion she was currently caught up in.  She turned back to Dimity.  “She helped me realise that it’s just as much a part of who I am as the colour of my hair, and not something I have to be ashamed of or seek to hide.”

Smiling, the sports teacher looked up at her colleague.  “Tonight’s a big step for you, isn’t it?”

“It is,” admitted Hecate.  “I’m more nervous than I’d care to admit, but it’s time,” breathed the older witch.  “And a witch can hardly be embarrassed to have Pippa Pentangle on her arm, can she?”

Dimity let out a bark of laughter at the unexpected joke, almost choking on her drink.  Spluttering, she cleared her throat, catching the wicked smirk on Hecate’s face.  “No.  That she can’t.”

*

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Hecate turned at the familiar honey tones, lips curling in a smile as Pippa stepped closer, their shoulders brushing.  Trying to tame her smile into an expression rather more _Miss Hardbroom_ , she recalled Dimity’s words of only a short while ago.  She truly was less severe with Pippa present.

“Holding up okay?” asked the blonde as she vanished Hecate’s empty glass from her hands and pressing a fresh a glass of wine into her grasp.  “I noticed you were empty.”

“I’m…fine,” Hecate finally replied.  If she were honest, she wasn’t sure how she was feeling.  Not the best at handling emotions at the best of times, she wasn’t quite sure how to begin to separate the whirlwind of nerves, exhilaration and pride she was currently experiencing.  One thing she did know, however, was that while she seemed to be feeling everything at once, it wasn’t too much.  Her nerves hadn’t taken hold enough to root her to the spot or want to flee, and even if she seemed to be blushing more than any of the school girls present, well, when you had Pippa Pentangle flashing her brilliant, devious smile directly at you across a room, she would challenge anyone not to.

Pippa shifted to stand ever so slightly closer, a hand coming to rest on her love’s lower back, fingers stroking the exposed skin.  “Sure?”  She was pleased not to find Hecate immediately tense, but in the slightly secluded alcove in which the other witch had positioned herself, she knew their privacy had a lot to do with that.  “If you need a few moments away from it all…”

Hecate shook her head.  “I’m fine, really.”  She paused.  “I don’t think I’ll ever be as comfortable in attending these events as you are, but for the first time in a long time, I am finding it something to enjoy rather than endure.”

Smiling broadly at what from Hecate was practically a glowing review, she turned to face the darker haired witch.  “Do you think you might even enjoy dancing with me?” 

She had expected, and saw the hesitation on Hecate’s face and quickly moved to stand in front of her, bringing her gaze to rest on her rather than the ballroom beyond.  “I’m asking here, in private, for a reason, Hiccup.  You can say no, not tonight, and I won’t be offended.  I understand tonight is huge for you.  For both of us.  All I ask if that you don’t say never.”

Hecate kept her eyes on Pippa’s, taking a breath.  “It’s been a long time since I danced, Pipsqueak.  I can’t promise not to step on your toes, but I think I might just about manage a waltz.”

*

“You can still say no,” said Pippa as she took Hecate’s hand, waiting for her to respond before taking a step towards the dance floor.

Hecate heard the opening of a song she knew to be a favourite of Pippa’s; _I Put A Spell On You._   The blonde had admitted it made her think of Hecate since their reconciliation.  A fact only given up when she noticed her name on the screen of Pippa’s phone which had been lying on her desk during one of their mirror calls.  It hadn’t only been one song, Pippa had admitted, but rather, she had a whole playlist dedicated to the darker haired witch.  “Not when I know you must have requested the song specially.” 

Leading them to dancefloor, Pippa knew there were more than a few curious eyes on them.  Knew Hecate would also have noticed.  Having led them to a spot on the outskirts of the floor, giving Hecate the chance to disappear quickly back into the crowds if she felt the need, she turned the darker haired witch, their arms naturally falling into place as Hecate took the lead.

Using the opening bars of the song to sort their feet out and settle into the tempo, Hecate offered Pippa a nervous smile.  The whole thing reminded her of the times they would dance in their rooms at school.  It had started the summer Hecate’s parent’s put her through rigorous dance classes, telling her she should know how to dance formally in order not to disgrace herself at festivals and balls.  More specifically, not to embarrass her father in front of any of the eligible young wizards he would try to force on her at such occasions. 

Dancing with them, Hecate would dance well enough.  She would follow the steps of the traditional routines, spending most of her time trying to stop their ever-wandering hands.  There was never a spark.  A few pleasant exchanges, perhaps, with young wizards who were being as much thrown into the ring by their own parent’s as Hecate was by her father, and who were gentlemanly about the whole affair.  But on the whole, it was trial to be endured.

Dancing with Pippa, however, was altogether different.  It had started with the new winter term, when on learning of Hecate’s dance lessons, the blonde had pleaded with her to teach her.  It had followed that the pair would spend many evenings laughing and twirling each other as Hecate taught Pippa the basics of what she knew.

The following year, following a summer of Pippa having persuaded her own parents to allow her her own dance lessons, they would still dance.  Only, a year older, and with Pippa far more skilled than months previously, their dancing evolved.  Where the blonde had merely been learning the shapes and steps before, now she knew them by heart and coupled with her natural flair for the dramatic, their dances were intense in a whole new way. 

Then, Hecate knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she hadn’t been able to stop herself.  She could no more say no to Pippa than she could stop breathing.  She would come away guilty each and every time, but enjoyed the feeling of moving in harmony with Pippa too much to give it up. 

Now, the prospect of dancing with Pippa still made her nervous, but there was no guilt.  Stepping naturally into the familiar hold, and taking the lead despite the years since she had last danced, Hecate’s eyes met Pippa’s.

Years may have passed since they had danced together, but Pippa could still read Hecate’s directions without pause.  A subtle shift here, the press of a hand there.  Smile widening, the blonde shifted, her own movements sure as she closed the gap between them, pleased when Hecate automatically adjusted her hold.  “Remember when we used to dance?”

“As if I could forget,” whispered Hecate, her own smile fond.  “Still have a taste for the dramatic, do you?” she teased.

“I don’t know what you mean,” grinned Pippa, giggling delightedly as she was led in a series of daring twists and turns, muscle memory serving her well as she succeeded in not landing them both on the floor and meeting Hecate step for step. 

Growing in confidence, the rest of the room having fallen away, Hecate leant in slightly as the pair stepped through a few slower steps to quell any dizziness.  “Do you think we might still manage a simple lift?”

Pippa raised an eyebrow.  “If skinny little teenage Hiccup could manage to lift me then I know you can now,” she replied with a smirk, well aware of the toned body beneath Hecate’s usually conservative dresses. 

Lifts weren’t something they tried too often as teenagers, Hecate’s rather skinny frame not really being built for such things, but she loved the radiant smile the blonde would bestow on her after setting her down following a spinning lift and would often employ the help of a small levitation spell to aid them along.

Now, however, she was in many ways stronger than she had been then.  Was more physically capable, and more importantly, knew Pippa’s body almost better than her own.  Slipping her hands to lock around the small of Pippa’s back, she felt the blonde brace her own hands on her the flare of her lips and watched as she gave a small nod before they launched into the spinning lift, their momentum and Pippa’s locked arms carrying her feet from the floor as Hecate turned in quick but sure circles.  She slowed their spin, Pippa letting her arms bend to bring her body flush with Hecate’s as her feet landed back on the floor.  It wasn’t as smooth as it perhaps could have been, but given it had been decades since they had even attempted such a thing, she considered it a success.

Blushing profusely as the close of their dance drew a small flutter of applause, barely having realised she had become the centre of attention in the room, Hecate ducked her head, hands loosening from where they had been locked behind Pippa’s back to rest on the crest of her hips.  The blonde’s arms meanwhile, came to rest loosely around her neck, fingers ticking at her neck beneath her hair. 

She saw Pippa lean in, knowing from the now innumerable times she had seen the very same movement, that she wanted to be kissed.  She hesitated for a moment, realising right then that she had never actually kissed Pippa in public.  Years of fear and insecurity almost had her pull away, but she caught sight of Mildred out the corner of her eye.  Mildred, who reminded her to be brave.  Her discussion of earlier in the evening with Dimity also flashed through her mind.  She could do this. 

She closed her eyes as soft lips pressed against her own, the corners of her mouth curling up despite herself.  She opened her eyes slowly as Pippa pulled back, the blonde slipping her arms from around Hecate’s neck and tangling their fingers together as she led her off the dance floor. 

Making her way to the refreshment table, Pippa turned with a smile.  “You still dance as beautifully as I remember.”

“Only with the right partner,” replied Hecate.

Still smiling, Pippa squeezed the darker haired witch’s hand.  “I think we’re about to be invaded by some little admirers,” she said, catching sight of a gaggle of Pentangle’s students headed in their direction.  She didn’t miss the tension that crept into Hecate’s features.  “Go.  Get some fresh air.  I’ll entertain them for both of us.”

Hecate wanted to go, but hesitated.  She didn’t want the blonde the feel like she was running away.

“Go,” smiled Pippa, squeezing her hand once more.  “I’ll tell them you had some rare and exotic potion to check on.”

“You’re sure?”

Nodding, Pippa was pleased when before transferring to safety, Hecate leant in to place a kiss to the apple of her cheek.  Raising a hand, she covered her cheek, her blush almost matching the lipstick left there.

*

Transferring, Hecate rematerialized in the hallway, taking a moment to breathe.  She could still hear the hustle and bustle of the festivities, but the thick stone acted as a dampener, quietening and muffling everything.  Her keen ears did, however, pick up on one sound that was sharper than the rest; the voice of Mildred Hubble. 

Silencing her footsteps with a quick spell, she followed the sound, standing just inside the open door leading out to one of balconies the castle offered.  Peaking her head around the door, she caught sight of Mildred leaning against the parapet, Felicity a few steps away.  Trusting the Mildred not to be so disastrous as to fall, she turned to leave when she caught mention of her name.

“She was just so elegant,” gushed Mildred.  “Both of them were.  I never would have guessed she could dance like that.”

“You weren’t here the day the first years gave her the personality changing potion,” replied Felicity.  “She danced then.  She had her hair down too, like she does tonight.”

Mildred frowned.  “They should never have done that.  I know she can be strict, but only because she cares.”

Felicity nodded.  “She looked happier tonight than she did then.  Like _she_ was happy.  They both did.”

“It’s nice to see her smile,” said Mildred.  “And that she means it.”

“I think if anyone was dancing with Miss Pentangle they’d be smiling,” added Felicity, earning her an eyeroll from Hecate.  “She looks lovely in her dress.” 

Hecate refrained from a further eyeroll.  She couldn’t exactly disagree with the sentiment.  She was just about to leave when she heard Felicity speak once more.

“You look beautiful in your dress too.”

Knowing without a doubt Mildred’s cheeks would be beat red from the compliment, Hecate hid a grin behind her hand.  She imagined Felicity was no doubt blushing furiously too if her rush of works were anything to go by.

“And I don’t know if elegant is a word that works with you, but as clumsy as you can be, I’d still dance with you.”

Still hidden in the shadows, Hecate found her smile softening, recalling times where Pippa would happily hand out such compliments to her.  They were always said in earnest, and even now, recalling those precious moments still warmed Hecate’s heart.  In a moment of sentimentality, she silently cast a spell to amplify the music from the main hall before taking her leave and allowing the two girls to take their first stumbling dance steps in private.

*

Miraculously, the night held no disasters, just young witches and wizards awkwardly making their way through their first formal ball.  As the night drew to a close, Pippa left Hecate with a squeeze to her hand to round up the Pentangle’s students and herd them in the direction of their assigned rooms.  High on sugar and the excitement of the evening, it was easier said than done.

Watching Pippa move around the room gathering the last of her wayward charges, Hecate set about shepherding Cackle’s own students in the direction of their rooms, pretending not to see when they snuck last minute treats from the refreshment table.  Pippa really was a terrible influence on her. 

*

Having settled her students as best she could, Pippa had decided to walk back to Hecate’s chambers, glad of the time to relax from all the excited chatter of her students.  She had set charms to alert her should they go wandering into each other’s rooms.  They were still rather young to be getting into any mischief, in her opinion and her charms would alert her as to exactly who went wandering where and allow her to step in if needed.

Rounding the corner of one of the corridors, she caught sight of Mildred and Felicity ahead of her.  Halting her steps, and not wanting to interrupt them or intrude, she took a step back around the corner, peeking around to satisfy her curiosity.

“You know you didn’t have to walk me back to my room,” said Felicity. 

Mildred shrugged.  “You put up with me and kept me company all night.  It seemed only fair.”

“Well, thank you,” replied Felicity.  “It was very sweet of you.”  Taking a deep breath, and a bold step forward, she pressed a kiss to Mildred’s cheek.  “Night, Millie.”

Mildred was too shocked to do anything other than stare, open mouthed, after Felicity as she slipped into her room, flashing one last shy smile at her before closing the door behind her. 

Waiting a few moments, it became clear to Pippa that Mildred was going nowhere fast.  Rounding the corner for the second time that evening, the blonde’s heels on the stone caused Mildred to jump.  “Bedtime, I think, Mildred?”

Nodding furiously, Mildred snapped her mouth shut.  “Of course, Miss Pentangle! I was just…”

“Heading back to your room, I suspect,” said Pippa with a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Yup.  Just doing that,” replied Mildred.  She was silent for a few moments as she fell into step next to the headmistress.  “Yours and Miss Hardbroom’s dance was really nice tonight.”

Pippa smiled.  “It’s been a long time since I last danced with her.  I’m rather pleased we didn’t embarrass ourselves.”  She looked down at the girl.  “Did you enjoy yourself this evening?  Miss Hardbroom mentioned you might be a little nervous of attending?”

Mildred kept her gaze firmly on her feet.  “I was.  I didn’t want to be left on my own with Enid and Maud having dates.”

Unable to help herself, Pippa found herself speaking before her filter could quite catch up and tell her not to.  “I don’t think you were entirely without a date.”

Eyes widening, Mildred ducked her head even further, her pace quickening subconsciously. 

Taking pity on the girl, and quite sure that without intervention she would march straight past her room, Pippa placed a hand gently on her shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Mildred.  That wasn’t my place to say.  But you know I of all people are hardly going to judge you one way or the other.  I only hope you’re happy.”

“Thanks, Miss Pentangle,” said Mildred bashfully.  “I don’t quite know if it was a date either, but it was fun.”

Smiling, Pippa leant down to give Mildred a quick hug.  “That’s all that matters.  Now, bed with you.”

*

Pippa was surprised to find Hecate already back in her rooms by the time she returned, having expected her to be pacing the halls in search of wayward students.

“Dimity has offered to take up my usual patrol,” said the darker haired witch before Pippa could even ask.  “Apparently I have better things to be doing this evening,” she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

Chuckling as she crossed the room to wrap her arms around Hecate’s waist from behind as the other woman stood before her vanity removing her make-up.  Nosing dark curls aside, she pressed a kiss to the back of her love’s neck.  “I’d like to see this dress again.  Take if off properly.”

Turning in the blonde’s embrace, Hecate reached up to cup cheeks pink from wine and the excitement of the evening.  “But for now you would just like to sleep?”  It had been a long day for the blonde, Hecate knew, having started just after dawn with a long distance mirror call with a modern magic witching counterpart overseas to finalise a joint paper they had been working on. 

“So badly,” admitted Pippa, allowing herself to slump against the darker haired witch.

Not that anyone else had noticed, but Hecate had seen the signs Pippa was flagging for the past couple of hours.  Her smile, while still in place, wasn’t quite as bright and her steps lacked their usual bounce.

“To bed it is then.”

*

Hecate ran gentle fingers through blonde waves where Pippa’s head was pillowed on her shoulder. 

“How long do you think before the first wandering student needs us?”

“Doubtlessly not long,” replied Hecate, feeling the blonde yawn against her shoulder. 

“I saw Mildred walking Felicity back to her room earlier,” said the blonde quietly.  “Got a kiss for her trouble.  All very innocent and to her cheek, I should add.”

Smiling in the darkness, Hecate pressed a kiss to the top of Pippa’s head.  “I caught them trying to dance earlier too.  Felicity is apparently quite the charmer, and from what I heard quite taken with Miss Hubble.”

“And why shouldn’t she be, she’s a special little witch,” said Pippa, nuzzling Hecate’s shoulder as sleep began to claim her. 

Snorting, Hecate let out a tired chuckle.  “I suppose she is.  Though if you repeat that I’m afraid I shall have to hex you.”  She paused.  “And if it means this stops Felicity’s crush on you, I’m all in support.”

Pippa let out an amused hum.  “Hecate Hardbroom in the Mildred Hubble fan club.  Wonders will never cease.”

“Just glad I no longer seem to have competition for the number one spot in _your_ fan club,” said Hecate, her own limbs growing heavy with sleep as she relaxed, Pippa’s warmth against her skin and breathing in the blonde’s floral scent.

“As if you ever had competition.  It’s you, Hiccup.  Always you.”


End file.
